What's Black and White and Red All Over
by BatmanRules256
Summary: Weiss and Ruby have an interesting dynamic in their relationship. It also went well with Blake, but... And, Ruby is quite the... kinky enthusiast. But, their mundane lives are quite different. Enjoy some snippets of their lives and interactions. See what makes this Whiterose pair tick and how a certain cat and a blonde Ruby raised can shake it up.
1. Babysitting

Chapter One: Babysitting

Sleep was peaceful for Weiss. She could become whatever she desired in her dreams. In one dream, she could be a bird flying high in the sky after its birdhouse was smashed in or sometimes she could become a force of nature.

One time she dreamt she was a slave, locked in a cage of ice until a fair maiden with red hair and a cat of the darkest shadow came and rescued her, her ears twitching in excitement as she'd unlocked the cage. That particular dream was quite lengthy, seeming to span years in the span of eight hours. Weiss had wished it had gone on forever. That dream became odder on repeat viewings, the cat becoming more distant with each iteration.

However, with dreams being so peaceful, her most hated enemy was the blaring box of irritation that was her alarm clock. It blared that morning, startling her awake. Unlike the nightmares, she wasn't sitting bolt upright, but she also wasn't going to be able to return to slumberland. Unfortunately, her body had been trained that once she had awoken, she was to be awake or face the consequences.

Fortunately, her alarm clock was set for a much later time than her clock elsewhere had been. There was no more waking up at the crack of dawn for her to do menial things she would rather kill herself than do… not an analogy she was proud of, but an accurate one.

Glancing ahead of herself, she caught sight of the particular maiden that had invaded her dreams night after night. Slumbering through the incessant blaring of the infernal alarm clock, she peacefully dreamt while the black and red collar she always wore shifted almost up to her chin. Weiss sighed lovingly; though it was a wonder she hadn't choked herself with it.

The cat was absent, a thought that was not lost on Weiss. But, she had no desire to dwell on that much.

"Wake up, dolt," Weiss' tone was harsh and loud despite the opposite emotions present. "You have to get up."

"Mmmm, five more minutes." The maiden muttered, turning over. The former heiress shook the maiden, which always proved to be a bit harder than she thought, seeing as how she was both smaller and lighter than her sleeping bedmate.

Weiss rolled her eyes and glanced at her left hand. The ring upon it made her smile, even more so as she turned it so the diamond was on the inside of her hand. She then took a grip of the maiden's arm and squeezed. Immediately, she felt the muscles tense, making the former heiress blush as she felt the strength in those muscles; muscles that had picked her up with such ease on the most special day to her.

Eventually, the pressure she was feeling in her arm woke the maiden, who yawned loudly, her mouth opening a width one would think near impossible. Of course Weiss had seen her mouth open wider when a plate of cookies was involved.

"Mornin' beautiful," A pair of stunning silver eyes glanced into blue. "You sleep well?"

"Not as well as you, dolt. It's been fifteen minutes since the alarm went off."

"Oops, heh heh. Never was good at it. Well, at least I ain't got work. How about you?"

"I do," Weiss sighed. "I'll be back around five."

"Sweet. I'll get the bedroom ready for tonight. You like candles or no?"

"Candles in what sense?" Weiss' eyebrow raised.

"Lighting," The dolt's reply came. "Duh."

"Don't you 'duh' me, Ruby Rose," Weiss snapped, earning a grin from the crimsonette. "I saw what you did with those candles the last time."

"Aww, it was gonna be a surprise," Ruby laughed, pulling Weiss onto her. "But, I guess it can wait."

"Dolt," Weiss shook her head and blushed slightly. "You know I don't like things the way you do."

"Aww, come on, princess," Ruby's smile nearly melted Weiss' heart despite her more devious statements. "You know you could learn to enjoy it."

"Every time we try it, you always end up hurt anyway," Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Because someone always insists on being on top. If I were on top, I'd send you to heaven and back twice. Also, I like pain. I'm a sadomasochist."

"Dolt," Weiss poked Ruby's nose. "I don't do pain. I've had enough as it is."

"Am not," Ruby pouted. "And, I'm sure I could teach you to enjoy it."

"Are," Weiss tutted. "And, with that said I'm off to work. And, no, I'm not cooking Yang's breakfast. She can make her own damn breakfast."

"She sure can," Ruby grinned. "How about my breakfast? Can I get that?"

"As long as it's not me, then possibly," Weiss said.

"Aww, but I love Weiss in the morning."

"And, I love being able to go to work without being all hot and bothered because someone likes it a little too much."

"You don't complain afterwards."

"Ruby, it's late. I can't today."

"Tonight?" Ruby winked.

"Maybe," Weiss said. "Now, I'll be back."

"Yes ma'am," Ruby kissed Weiss' cheek as the former heiress stood up and headed to their shower.

After her shower, she exited and sat at the table in her bathrobe, Ruby, long hoodie draping almost to her knees, showing off her spandex pants, plopping a stack of pancakes in front of her.

"What's this for?"

"I made you breakfast, silly."

"I was going to do that."

"Well, too bad, cuz I did it first," Ruby stuck her tongue out.

"Fine, but I suppose I don't get any syrup with this?"

"How about syrup a la Rose?"

"I'm not licking syrup off of you, Ruby. Not this early anyway."

"No no, that's not what I meant," Ruby giggled. "I mean, if you're offering for later, but I meant this."

Ruby produced a bottle of strawberry syrup from behind her back, holding it to Weiss.

"Well, I suppose you are right," Weiss poured the syrup onto the pancakes, taking a bite.

"So, guess what?" Ruby asked, her excitement bubbling over.

"What?" Weiss' mouth was full when she spoke, a rarity before meeting Ruby and becoming more common as she knew her and Yang.

"Mom and dad are coming home!" Ruby exclaimed, jumping up and down like she was five years old on Christmas. Weiss paused mid-bite, a sudden uneasiness entering her at that. But, she pushed it aside; it couldn't be that bad.

"Gramma and grampa are coming home?!" Another shriek came from the door next to Ruby and Weiss', the door being thrown open and a blonde came running out, almost tripping on the way there, managing to protect her broken arm from damage. She stood in front of Ruby, a good foot taller despite being almost fifteen years younger.

"Yeah!" Ruby exclaimed, the two jumping up and down in excitement. Weiss sighed, watching the two dance around. It was their way of celebrating.

It dawned on her how ironic it was to see someone who could be so, what's the word… kinky as Ruby act so childish. The various things Ruby had confessed to her to be into was… startling to say the least. Knowing her when she did, Weiss would never have imagined that she could be so devious. But, she didn't have time to focus on her wife's various interests.

"What are they like?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, they're only the best ever!" The blonde shouted, getting in Weiss' face with excitement. "They used to take me to do all kinds of stuff! But, they went into the military over a decade ago. They chat with me every now and then when they can, but you're never home. They really want to meet you."

"I see," Weiss said, the vague answer confusing her more than answering her question. "I will see when I meet them."

"Uh, Weiss, your sweating a little," Ruby glanced over at the former heiress.

"I-I'll be fine," Weiss said. "Just need something cold to drink."

"Someone's nervous to meet the folks," The blonde laughed, putting her good arm around Weiss' shoulders.

"Am not, brute!"

"Are too, Frosty!"

"Yang, be nice to Weiss. It's not like she had a good parental example to go by."

"Yeah, yeah. Rubes, you can't defend every action she makes with that."

"Yang, she hasn't lived with good parents like me and you did."

"Your parents weren't around as much either," The blonde, Yang crossed her arms. "You forget that."

"But, we had a good role model in Glynda," Ruby reminded her. "We always had someone looking out for us."

"Yeah, yeah," Yang rolled her eyes. "Now, hurry up and make me some breakfast. I gotta hit the bar."

"Excuse you?" Weiss glanced at the blonde. "You are still underage, young lady."

"You're not my mom," Yang said.

"She technically is your mom, Yang since she's married to me," Ruby said. "And, it's our house, so you do have to follow our rules. Also, it's too early for you to be drinking even if you were drinking age."

"They sell virgin drinks," Yang said.

"Guess we wouldn't fit in," Weiss quipped, holding out her hand for a high five from Ruby.

"You guys are weird," Yang rolled her eyes, heading to the door. "Now, I'm going to meet with my girlfriend. Don't wait up."

"Don't get in any fights," Ruby called. "I don't need mom heading to kill someone!"

"I won't!" Yang called back.

"So, what will you do with your free time, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Sure you wanna know, princess?" Ruby winked seductively. "I don't want you to be distracted at work."

"Oh, save it," Weiss rolled her eyes. "I know you're babysitting."

"I thought it was a secret," Ruby pouted.

"Well, when my sister told me that she would in no uncertain terms beat you to death with your own 'toys' if you let her little girl get hurt, I sort of got the idea."

"I raised Yang by myself for five years and twelve with help. I'm not incompetent."

"Yang is definitely not the most mature of people."

"I suppose that's true. Well, I'll just rub a few out before your sister gets here so I don't get distracted. I'll be thinking of you the whole time, Weissy."

"Such a charming woman you are, Ruby," Weiss sighed.

"Why, thank you, Weiss," Ruby kissed her cheek. "I learned from the best."

"If that's how you took my etiquette lessons, I've failed as a teacher."

"I was referring to my mistress, but I suppose I learned from you too."

"Leave me out of your private life before we met. It's bad enough you bring work home."

"To be fair, at that point, it's more pleasure than work."

"Ruby, if it weren't for the fact you work there, I would never have a single product from there in my house."

"Don't lie to me, babe, you've used some of it."

"Only what you've begged me to try with you," Weiss rolled her eyes as she finished off her pancakes. "Just don't let me come home to see you decked out in that horrendous outfit."

"I won't, I promise," Ruby laughed. "It's all locked in our room and every kid I know knows not to go in there on pain of death."

"Make sure it stays that way," Weiss said.

"I will," Ruby laughed as she could hear both Yang and her former mistress whispering 'whipped' in her mind.

"Good," Weiss stood up and kissed Ruby on the lips. Ruby gladly requited the kiss, holding her wife close and leaning down slightly due to the difference in height.

"I love you so much," Weiss whispered. "Don't ever stop being my dolt."

"Only if you never stop being my babe," Ruby whispered back.

"I promise," Weiss let out a soft laugh. It had been hard to adjust to this life, but Ruby had been with her every step of the way. She had even helped her get a new job. Of course, their mutual friend, Blake, had been the one to pull most of the strings, but Weiss had gotten the job.

"Well, how about you get going and I can get us the best pizza money can buy for when you come home?" Ruby touched her forehead to Weiss'.

"Only if you don't put anchovies on it," Weiss said.

"Who do I look like, Blake?" Ruby laughed.

"I could be fooled," Weiss laughed in tandem, both sighing afterward as Ruby instinctively felt the collar around her neck.

"Well, I'm not that much of a pussy," Ruby grinned. "I only like to get the pussy."

"I think I should cut you off from it then," Weiss leaned back onto Ruby. "Perhaps you'd be a better housewife."

"Hey, I have a wonderful job," Ruby grinned. "Helps me work out the kinks."

"That's not a phrase I want to hear from a job that isn't giving out massages," Weiss sighed. "Well, I must be off. Behave with Penny, please."

"Promise," Ruby kissed her lips once more.

"Good," Weiss gave a nod as she left the house. "Don't let me come home to a mess."

"You got it, babe."

Weiss left the crimsonette alone with her thoughts, giving her plenty of time to sit down and eat her own breakfast. Her lazy thoughts turned to Weiss and gave her a hum of glee. Once finished, she decided to sit down on the couch for some TV before Winter came over.

A ring of the doorbell twenty minutes later alerted her to the presence of another person. Standing up to open the door, Ruby moved to answer it.

Standing on the other side was a tall woman at Yang's height that had about the opposite personality as the blonde. She stood firm at attention, looking down her nose at Ruby (partially due to her height). Ruby simply looked at her, waiting for a response.

"Can I help you?" Ruby knew what the answer would be, but making Winter say it would give her some satisfaction.

"You know why I am here," Winter clearly spoke like she owned her rank. Of course, rank never meant anything to Ruby, the only title she would ever address with respect being that of 'Mistress' or a parent. But, it was fun to heckle her a bit.

"Alright, we can get this done quick, just give me time to hide the bodies," Ruby rubbed her hands together with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Mother Winter, what is Friend Ruby referring to?" A voice from behind Winter spoke.

"She's being silly," Winter said, Ruby's eyebrow rose in shock at the ease someone with Winter's refinement could say the word 'silly.' Of course, when one parents, they tend to change.

"Now, gimme the kid and we can party," Ruby said as the small ginger with green eyes stepped out from behind Winter. Of course, small was relative because she was up to Ruby's ribs. Ruby'd seen older people be shorter. She had been dressed in a skirt and formal top with shoes to match.

"You know the rules I have set for her," Winter spoke in a tone that laid a threat. "If I find she has been deviated from it, I will make sure you are accordingly affected."

"Love you too, Winter," Ruby said with a wave as Winter turned. Neither the ginger nor the crimsonette noticed the small smile that crossed the older woman's face as she returned to her vehicle.

"Friend Ruby, what is first on our itinerary?" Penny asked with a tilt of her head. Ruby gestured her into the living room.

"I figured we could have a little playdate," Ruby said. "I called a friend who has a kid your age and she'd love to play with you."

"Well, I would be delighted to meet this new playmate, Friend Ruby." Penny's voice was a strict tone, clearly the product of the two people she was closest to being military and ex-military. Ruby always got a chuckle out of it because it reminded her of when she first met Weiss. Of course, it was a little different than that, but it still amused her.

"Great, cuz I already called her before you got here," Ruby grinned. "Weiss was in the shower and I made it."

"I am delighted, Friend Ruby," Penny clapped her hands.

"Aww, just call me Aunt Ruby," Ruby pat the ginger as she grabbed a mug of coffee from the kitchen. "I'm married to your mom's sister after all."

"Understood. Updating contact data," Penny said as Ruby nearly coughed up her coffee. "Update complete."

"Update?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, I believe I have told a joke," Penny said with a smile.

"Well, it was pretty good," Ruby chuckled as she pat her. "You should tell it to your moms."

"Delightful," Penny clapped her hands. "I have successfully completed my mission of telling a joke. Grandfather would be so pleased."

"He sure would," Ruby laughed. "Now, do you have any homework before school? Your mom would want me to check."

"I have completed all necessary assignments prior to our playdate, Aunt Ruby," Penny stated. "We are free for the afternoon."

"Awesome!" Ruby grinned. "Now, what do you want to do?"

"I would like to hear one of your stories from work," Penny smiled as Ruby coughed her coffee again. "Mother Ciel always tells me that I shouldn't worry about it, but I would like to hear one. Aunt Weiss has mentioned that you do have stories."

"Well, your mom's right on this one," Ruby chuckled. "My job isn't exactly for kids. Maybe when you're older."

"That would be wonderful!" Penny clapped her hands again.

"Well, for right now, let's play a game until your soon to be new friend gets here," Ruby steered the conversation away from her work rather quickly. "I have Monopoly, Clue, all the classics."

"I would like to play chess, Aunt Ruby," Penny smiled up at her aunt, who sighed.

"But, chess is boooooring," Ruby groaned. "But, sure. Let's play chess."

"Wonderful!" Penny clapped her hands.

Twenty minutes and five games later, Penny knocked over Ruby's king piece and clapped her hands for the fifth time in a row.

"Welp, I think I'm chessed out for a while," Ruby groaned. "Let's make some cookies."

"Mother Winter says that cookies will make you fat," Penny tilted her head.

"Well, what she don't know won't hurt her," Ruby said. "Follow me, Penny. Let's go make some cookies."

"Alright, Aunt Ruby," Penny nodded as she followed the crimsonette.

"Now, we're gonna have some fun," Ruby grinned. "I'm gonna teach you a secret recipe that my old man taught me that he stole from my mom's recipe book. Oooof course we're gonna take out several ingredients because you're certainly too young. Also, I don't feel like a headache. Now, retrieve the eggs, sugar, and flour."

Penny obeyed, obtaining the objects Ruby had asked for. Ruby began her process of making cookies, mixing them all into a bowl. For good measure, she dumped in a whole tub of cookie dough."

"Aunt Ruby, are you certain this will not ruin the recipe?" Penny asked.

"My mom calls them a recipe for a "Cookie's Cookie."" Ruby shrugged. "But, what do I know? They taste fantastic, so we're gonna have to enjoy them."

"Yes, Aunt Ruby," Penny nodded in excitement at the bonding activity.

"Good girl. Now, we're gonna make the best da—darn cookies you've ever had."

"I am excited, Aunt Ruby. Mothers Winter and Ciel would not let me have cookies before. This will be a new experience I will have to note in my journals."

"Let's just keep this between us, alright?"

"Understood, Aunt Ruby."

"Thanks, kiddo. Now, let's finish up here."

Ruby began mixing the ingredients in a seemingly haphazard way, pouring the contents onto a tray, nice even spaces between them. Afterwards, she turned the oven on, picking Penny up and placing her down on the couch.

"These'll be done in about twenty," Ruby pat her. "But, they have to cool for ten more."

"Understood, Aunt Ruby," Penny nodded with a smile.

"Good," Ruby said with a nod.

"Aunt Ruby?"

"Yeah, Penny?"

"Why do you wear a collar?"

"Uhhh… Well, see, it's a, uh, memento."

"A memento, Aunt Ruby?"

"Yeah. It's a memento of someone Weiss and I loved very much."

"It looks like a dog collar, Aunt Ruby."

"Actually, it's more of a cat collar. But, I—er, nevermind. You're too young for that."

"Who did you love very much, Aunt Ruby?"

"Her name was Blake. Blake Belladonna."

"Does Aunt Weiss have a memento of Blake Belladonna?" Penny tilted her head inquisitively.

"She does," Ruby's tone was solemn. "But, she doesn't show it. She prefers to keep it so only me and her can see it."

"What happened to Blake Belladonna?" Penny asked.

"I'll tell you the story later," Ruby blinked away tears. "For now, let's check on our cookies, alright?"

"Alright, Aunt Ruby," Penny jumped up, a strange excitement in her smile; clearly, she had never made cookies before and was excited to try them. Ruby took her into the kitchen, the two looking at the cookies in the oven, which had turned that brown color they were known for.

"Stay back." Ruby moved Penny behind her, opening the oven. The oven sent heat out, Ruby grabbing the tray with oven mitts. She pulled the tray out and placed them on the counter over an oven mitt.

"Now, these are hot, so be careful," She cautioned. "We're gonna leave them for a few minutes and they'll cool off. Don't touch them, alright?"

"Yes, Aunt Ruby."

"Good girl. Now, let's play a game of Clue while we wait. It's the only game that can keep me from devouring them right now."

At that moment, the doorbell rang, Ruby taking Penny out to go answer it.

Standing on the other side of the door, dressed in a fashion suit, was Coco Adel.

"Coco!" Ruby hugged the fashionista. "I almost didn't recognize you without your hat and glasses."

"It's called a beret," Coco's voice was dignified, but not haughty. She also spoke with a tone of knowledge. "And, it isn't that I don't have them. They were repossessed by a cruel repo worker."

A pair of rabbit ears poked out from behind Coco's head, one of them flopping over and falling in front of Coco's face. The head they belonged to poked up as well, a beret flopped over the face of a child about Penny's age. The brown hair and eyes were almost completely covered by the massive beret, but a pair of sunglasses could be seen poking out from under the beret.

Ruby sputtered out a laugh, almost doubling over as the child got off Coco's back and strutted inside as if she was wearing heels instead of her white light up sneakers. Ruby laughed even harder as she walked over to Penny and looked her over, lowering the shades to look at her better.

"Hello, Friend Lagomorph," Penny smiled, looking at the Faunus child.

"You are like a robot," The child said.

"My name is Penny," Penny held her hand out. "What is yours, Friend Lagomorph?"

"Velvet Scarlatina," Velvet said, giving a dramatic and fashionable pose.

"Well, Friend Velvet," Penny stood up. "Let us have some fun."

"I'm not allowed to get them back until I pay my fine of one million hugs and kisses," Coco ran her fingers through her hair. "And, Velvet only takes up front payments."

"At least you don't have to worry about hat hair."

"Hat hair is fashionable, unlike your job."

"I get clothes at my job. Very delicious and tantalizing clothes. These spandex pants were actually from work. I knew Winter would kill me if I wore the leather ones."

"Well, I suppose they are quite cute. They look tight though."

"That's the idea. Gotta show off the goods."

"Does Weiss approve of that?"

"Weiss can't get enough of it. Anyway, I made cookies. If you've behaved, you can have some."

"Cookies?!" Velvet's ears perked up as her nose wrinkled. She ran into the kitchen to get the cookies, "I would like cookies!"

"Two, Velvet," Ruby said. "I gotta save some for my parents. They get in today!"

"That's great," Coco said. "When?"

"Around five. They'll eat dinner here and I'll introduce them to Weiss and Yang's probably gonna bring her girl… hopefully they don't do anything stupid."

"What would they do?"

"You know who her girlfriend's mom is."

"Fair. But, I guess we'll have to wait and see. But, unfortunately, I had something come up at the company, so I only brought Velvet to meet Penny."

"I could keep her here. It's no trouble."

"No, it's alright. I can take her with me. Everyone at work loves her. She's such a cutie."

"Well, I could watch her for a bit."

"I don't want to impose."

"You won't be. I promise."

"I… I guess so."

Four hours later, Coco and Winter both managed to reach the door at the same time. They looked each other up and down.

"Miss Adel," Winter nodded.

"You must be Winter," Coco looked at her. "I expected you to be taller. Though, towering over Weiss isn't hard, I suppose."

"I expected you to have neater hair," Winter retorted.

"Seems you do have that Schnee wit after all," Coco let out a small smirk. "I presume that's your adorable ginger in there."

"It is."

"My Velvet seemed to take a liking to her."

"Your Velvet better watch how she acts around her."

"She's seven."

"Little excuse."

"Yep. Definitely a Schnee."

Winter opened the door, taking a breath to command Ruby. However, the crimsonette was sitting on the couch, the two children sleeping on her legs as she watched a movie.

"Happened better than the last time she babysat Velvet," Coco mused. "Both she and Weiss managed to get tied back to back as they played cops and robbers."

"Why the hell would they let her do that?"

"Scouts. It's an easy way to get them to let her do things. It's why they have dinosaur soap."

"I see."

"I told you I'd do good Winter," Ruby stuck her tongue out. "Now, how about you mosey on over here and take your girls so I can get in some homework."

"You're not in college," Winter crossed her arms.

"It's not college homework," Ruby said. "And, it's not for kids either."

"Why do I let you watch my child?"

"Because you don't trust another Schnee besides Weiss even though she took my last name. I also raised a child of my own, thank you very much."

"Exactly. Behave. I will take Penny."

"Sweet," Ruby grinned. "I gotta get ready for my parents anyway. They're getting in tonight in time for dinner."

"I wish you luck, then," Winter stood at attention before retrieving Penny.

"Thanks, Ruby," Coco picked up Velvet. "Sorry I had to dump her on you. It was quick, but I managed to get done what I needed done."

"Great," Ruby grinned. "Now, get outta here, you nut. I gotta get stuff ready so mom and dad can have a great meal."

"Have fun, Ruby," Coco smiled. "I hope they like Weiss."

"They will. They'd have loved Blake too."

"I'm sure they would have. Now, I'll leave you to it."

Coco left, leaving Ruby to her own devices. The crimsonette began to get dinner ready, setting the table and deciding to leave cooking to when Weiss was home. At five thirty, the former heiress opened the door to see the table and sat down.

"Where is Yang?" She looked at Ruby. "She's going to miss them."

"Are you kidding?" Ruby asked. "She wouldn't miss them for the world. You know how she is with her girlfriend though."

"Yes, and I also know who her girlfriend's mother is."

"Yes, and so do I."

"And you know how that woman is and how her daughter didn't fall far from the tree."

"It's fine, Weiss. Yang's not a child; she can take care of herself. She's almost an adult."

"Barely seventeen isn't an adulting age, Ruby."

"Weiss, I trust her girlfriend. I trust her mother with my life and safety as well. Besides, they're only three houses down, so we're close."

"Why are you not as worried for her as I am?"

"Because I've been where she is. Remember, that's how I, and later you, met Blake. It isn't like she's dating someone related to that crazy guy Blake met."

"This is far different, Ruby."

"Listen, Yang is okay. Neither of them is going to give her drugs or alcohol or anything. I promise. Hell, Glynda would kill both of them before she lets harm come to Yang. She's like her grandchild."

"I suppose I'll have to trust you then. But, I hope they get here soon."

"Glynda wouldn't miss the chance to see my mom and dad again, so I'm sure she'd run right over."

At that moment the doorbell rang. Ruby ran over to get it, her face lighting up.

"Mom! Dad!"

Ruby hugged the two adults dressed in combat uniforms, the two hugging her back.

"Hey, squirt," The male said. "You're gettin' big. I gotta stop drinkin' cuz I'll get even shorter."

"Daaaaad, that's a lame joke."

"Not as lame as your hug. Give your old man a better hug."

"Qrow, stop harassing our poor daughter. We've got to eat."

"Yang should be here any second. Come on in. I'd like you to meet Weiss."

* * *

This is a story I had brewing for a while and I wanted to try out. It's something of a bit of a slice of life/home story with obvious alterations to canon, the biggest being Yang being raised by Ruby. I'm also trying a bit of perspective shifting with different chapters. I know, I like playing around with ages, but this one was one I've been considering for a bit. This first chapter is a bit rough, but I had several variations before this one. I promise the second one will be better and I hope you enjoy this one. If there's any questions you have about canon of the story, let me know and I'll try to answer them in a non-spoiler way.


	2. Dinner

Chapter Two: Dinner

Weiss was expecting Ruby's parents to be a bit protective of their daughter when she'd heard about them, but she wasn't quite prepared for how they were. While she could tell they were quite fond of their daughter's safety, they seemed to understand that her being married to Ruby meant Ruby was old enough to make the decision for herself. That didn't stop the other facets of their personalities.

Seeing Ruby's mother, Weiss was actually stunned to see she was almost a carbon copy of Ruby. The only real difference was her hair was down to her waist, Ruby's being to the top of her breasts, and she was a little taller. She definitely was taller than Weiss, giving off an intimidating aura with her military trained muscles.

"Weiss to meet you!" Ruby's mother, who Weiss remembered was named Summer, held out her hand. Weiss simply stared at her, as stunned at the pun as she was shocked at how much she looked like Ruby. She said or did nothing for at least five seconds, simply trying to process the fact that she had said such a statement.

"Looks like Weiss didn't get told about the puns," Ruby rubbed the back of her head nervously. "I, uh, messed up there."

"I Schnee that," Summer giggled, Weiss shuddering at the further resemblance they hared with the giggling.

"Babe, you promised," Ruby's father chuckled. "Ruby told you you needed to ease up on the puns."

"Qrow, I'm not being to excessive," Summer stuck her tongue out, another trait she shared with Ruby.

"Well, this is Weiss," Ruby grinned. "She's my charming bride who I've been married to for the past five years. Of course, the other person who wants to meet you is off with her girlfriend, but she'll be here soon."

"So, how did firecracker take the new old lady?" Qrow thumbed toward Weiss.

"She was super protective," Ruby grinned. "She would pin Weiss to the wall and threaten her that she'd beat her within an inch of her life if she made me upset."

"She was so cute then," Summer laughed. "I miss the short hair, but I understand why you had her grow it."

"Yeah," Ruby sighed. "If it was any color but blonde…"

"At least it looks like Raven now," Qrow shrugged. "She's like a younger her."

"That's the Branwen in her," Ruby chuckled. "Of course, she has the Branwen temper too."

"Damn straight she does," Qrow put a hand in the air. "So, she have an eta?"

"The second she can tear away from her girlfriend," Ruby sighed lovingly. "But, that might not be for a while."

"Gramma!" The yell of a certain blonde echoed as the door slammed open. "Grampa!"

"In here, firecracker," Qrow turned toward the door. Yang leapt on the two, wrapping them in a tight bear hug.

"You got stronger, at least," Summer giggled. "Always going out with a yang?"

"Yep!" Yang grinned.

"Where'd you get this streak in your hair?" Qrow pointed at a prominent pink streak on the side of Yang's head.

"I, uh, lost a bet," Yang laughed nervously. "I had to give up the loss."

"Well, as long as you honored your end," Summer put a hand on her head.

"Lost a bet?" Weiss turned to Ruby.

"Probably between her and her girl," Ruby shrugged. "I think it looks nice."

"This might be a real hairy situation if you get anymore," Summer giggled, mostly to herself.

"I will give you permission to bring out one of your 'toys' if it will keep her from making more puns," Weiss whispered into Ruby's ear. The crimsonette seemed like she was considering the idea, but shrugged.

"Give her three more," She said. "That way she's not forced to stop talking. I like hearing her talk."

"I got someone to show you guys!" Yang grinned wide, rushing over to the door. Opening it, she pulled in a person, another following behind her.

"That's a cute kid," Qrow crossed his arms. "Whose is it?"

"She's my girlfriend," Yang grinned again. "She's actually older than me. She doesn't talk much, but she's got looks to make up for it."

Summer and Qrow looked at the girl holding Yang's hand. She was half Yang's height, despite clearly being older. Her attire was quite cute and young looking as well, themed after ice cream. She had hair in three colors, pink, white, and brown. Her eyes flashed two different colors, pink and brown. Despite all that, she had a mature, almost crafty look to her, mischievousness of an adult nature dotting it if one knew how to look.

"That would be mine," The woman behind Yang spoke, her voice like silk. "Her name is Neapolitan."

"H-Hey, Mis—I mean Cinder," Ruby waved.

"Little Cindy?" Summer asked, moving over to the woman and pinching her cheeks like a doting grandmother.

"Hey, Mrs. Rose-Branwen," Cinder said, Summer pulling her into a hug. "It's good to see you too."

"Well, uh, now that we're all here, let's eat," Ruby raised her voice. "I figured we'd have guests, so I made extras. If only Glynda would show up."

Almost as if on cue, the doorbell rang. Ruby opened the door to see a tall woman with blonde hair.

"Glynda!" Ruby hugged her. "Come on in! My parents are here and they'd want to see you too!"

"I'd like to see them as well," The woman, Glynda, spoke with a calm authority that befit her well. She entered the house, nodding to Summer, who waved.

"It is good to see you again, Summer," She gave a small smile. "And, you too Qrow."

"Good to be back," Qrow said. "We should catch up."

"We can do some do that over dinner." Ruby gestured toward the table, requesting everyone follow her to the table. "I made stuff for everyone."

"I'm sorry, but I can't.' Glynda held a hand up. "I was only passing through and wanted to see them before I headed to work. Cinder, I would like to see you later."

"I gotta go too," Cinder finally managed to pull away from Summer's pinching of her cheeks. "I'm just dropping off these too. I'll see you soon, little Rose. And, it's good to see you again, Mrs. Rose-Branwen and Mr. Rose-Branwen"

"S-See you soon," Ruby blushed slightly, trying to avoid the look Weiss gave her.

Everyone followed her to the table, sitting down. Ruby was glad she had convinced Weiss to buy a table that could hold ten, knowing that they could have visitors at any time, needing room to place them. Of course, Weiss had made her promise that under no circumstances was anyone Ruby knew from work, Cinder not included, to sit at it.

"So," Qrow looked at his daughter once they'd sat down. "How'd you meet Weiss? She seems a bit out of your type range."

"She's hot, cuddles, and is shorter than I am," Ruby shrugged. "She's definitely my type."

"Dolt," Weiss muttered with a slight pout from the verbal teasing.

"Well, how'd you meet?" Summer asked.

"Well, I was working and my friend Blake brought over this girl and was like "Rubes, you gotta meet this chick here. I think you'd love her."

"And, of course, she had to force us to stare at each other," Weiss sighed. "Sweet girl, much too raucous inclinations."

"Who is Blake?" Summer asked.

"A dear friend," The White Rose duo spoke in unison. "But, she's not here anymore."

"So," Summer coughed to try to take the tension off of that moment. "Was Yang around when you met?"

"Oh, yeah," Ruby chuckled. "She was about eight when Weiss and I met. She was so cute being all protective."

"She pinned me to a wall and said she'd beat me up if I hurt her mommy," Weiss countered.

"And, it was so cute," Ruby snickered. "Besides, you're the one who let yourself get beaten in a physical standoff by an eight year old."

"She was quite strong," Weiss rolled her eyes.

"I get it from my good half," Yang shrugged.

"Speaking of half—" Summer began before a hiss from her daughter interrupted the conversation.

"That is _not_ a conversation for now, or ever." Ruby's tone was cold and menacing. "I haven't even told Weiss about that."

"Ruby, be reasonable. It isn't something that you should hide from her."

"Says you," Ruby growled.

"Let's change the subject," Qrow put a hand on Summer's shoulder. "So, firecracker, how'd you meet this little cutie?"

"Well," Yang leaned onto the table, Ruby noticing her posture with a sigh. "We were introduced at a young age by our moms in an attempt to bond. We hit it off, and we started dating."

Neapolitan said nothing, merely gave a small smirk of pride, her hand taking Yang's. Her other hand caressed Yang's leg, subtly grabbing it at points. Yang made no acknowledgement, continuing her story.

"It seems both of you inherited Summer's inability to tell long stories," Qrow joked.

"Hey, I tell long stories," Summer gave a pout as she leaned on Qrow. "I told you that long story about how Cindy's mom and I were discussing various places to meet and catch up."

"I thought you two hated each other," Ruby interjected.

"Only a little," Summer laughed.

Dinner seemed to go off without a hitch. Afterward, Summer and Qrow stood up to leave.

"You guys can stay here," Ruby waved. "We have a room for you."

"Well, we had a place in town and we're actually trying to go house shopping," Qrow waved the offer away. "We need a closer place to our favorite child."

"Awesome," Ruby grinned. "Well, I suppose we can help. We've seen some open ones."

"That would be lovely, my little cookie monster," Summer cupped her hand on Ruby's cheek, causing the crimsonette to blush and squirm.

"Mooooooooom," Ruby whined, Weiss certainly taking no chances in missing a recording of this moment.

"Alright, sweetie, I'll stop," Summer laughed. "But, you better behave while we're not here."

"No promises," Ruby stuck her tongue out.

"That's my girl," Qrow gave a nod as they left. Once they'd shut the door, Ruby turned quick as lightning to Yang and Neo.

"Alright, spill," She said. "What did you two do?"

"We actually were hanging out with the Malachite twins," Yang said. "They're the best for doing fun stuff."

"I see," Ruby narrowed her eyes. "Well, I suppose you two can have fun. So, Neo, are you spending the night?"

Neo gave a small nod, squeezing Yang's hand.

"You know my rules," Ruby said, looking down at the shorter teen.

"Ruby, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Weiss asked. Ruby followed her wife back into the kitchen. "What was that you were getting all defensive about?"

"It's not something I wanna talk about," Ruby sighed.

"It's about Yang's so-called 'father', isn't it?" Weiss' tone dropped so low Ruby almost missed it.

"Yeah," Ruby sighed. "Well, I'll tell you later, alright? I promise."

"Okay," Weiss sighed, knowing that was the best she'd get until Ruby wanted to talk. Very few things stopped her wife from talking. She was completely free with her fetishes and various kinks she wanted her to try, but certain events pertaining to Yang, she would clam up about. She would talk about all the ways she would want to tie her up or be tied up, but talking about Yang's father, that was a big problem for her.

Weiss knew her wife had a good many things to hide, things she knew Roman was trusted with as well as Cinder, Ruby's two most trusted people. Of course, they were married, so it wasn't such a hard choice. She loved her, but there were certain things she knew that she had to talk about. But, it was still up to Ruby.

Weiss gave Ruby space about issues, just as Ruby had given her space. She would be a hypocrite if she didn't, especially the many times she'd refrained from talking about her own parents.

With a sigh, the former heiress looked at the phone in her pocket. The message she'd received earlier was displayed on her screen. The message was clear, its desire obvious. A time and place given by the last person she wanted to see or talk about.

"Something on your mind, babe?" Ruby leaned over her, wrapping her slender, yet muscular arms around her waist.

"If I promise to tell you about my family, will you tell me about that issue form earlier while we're in bed tonight?"

"Sure thing, babe," Ruby grinned. "You got a bad message or something?"

"Just an invitation I'd like your advice on," The former heiress' smile was a bit bitter.

"Invitation?" Ruby asked, her curiosity piqued. "Like, say, an invitation to a club I've been trying to get you to attend?"

"I'm not going to your fetish club, Ruby," Weiss rolled her eyes. "But, it's something we may have to do in the coming days."

"I'm not moving,"

"That wasn't what I was going to say."

"Good, cuz I'm not."

"I've noticed."

"I spent my entire life here, I'm not uprooting that or Yang."

"I know, dear." The former heiress kissed the crimsonette on the lips. "I promise we aren't."

"Good. Well, I'll see you in bed."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see my parents home."

"That's going to take you three hours?"

"What time is it?"

"Eight o clock, you dolt," A flick to her forehead caused Ruby to pout.

"Well, I guess I'll just come and kiss you when I get back," Ruby grinned.

"You better or I'm leaving you," Weiss felt the small smirk o her lips as Ruby pouted. "Now, get going."

Ruby put her hand on Weiss' chest with a smile, snickering as she gave it a quick squeeze, escalating to laughter as she ran out with Weiss' face turning as red as the spandex Ruby was wearing.

The ex-heiress sputtered and coughed as she watched her love wave back to her as she hopped into her car, following her parents car.

"Neo can spend the night in my bed with me," Yang ran by quickly, pulling the smaller girl with her.

"Yang Branwen-Rose," Weiss called after her. "You will not do any sort of funny business, do you hear me?"

"Sure, sure," The blonde called back. "Neo, put the clown make-up away, we can't do any funny business."

Weiss felt the vein in her head pulse once, but chose to ignore it, rather not wishing to get into a fight with her wife's daughter after her grandparents had shown up. She had bigger things on her mind. Her mother's words to her when she'd left had been that she didn't want to see her again. Her father's had been worse, but she had always felt her mother's had been kinder.

Of course, Weiss hadn't been around either in almost two decades. The invitation seemed off, but she didn't want to push anything with the thing. It was curious that her mother had been the one to send it, almost as if a plea for her to come.

Winter had been less than helpful, not having known about the event in the first place. Weiss had even less answers than before. But, she needed to talk this over with Ruby. Her mother had worded the message carefully, hiding something within the text of the message.

Weiss sat down in the chair she'd sat in at dinner, staring at the wall. Almost an instant of zoning out, which in reality was several hours, a gentle hand took hers, shaking it. She looked up into those silver eyes that had won her heart years ago, seeing the concerned look Ruby held for her.

"You okay?" The crimsonette sat next to her.

"I suppose now's as good as any to tell you my news."

"Your mom doesn't have cancer or something, does she?"

"No, nothing of the sort… I don't think."

"Then, what's up with your family?"

"Well, you only met Winter for the most part. I've not told much of the rest of my family. I wish it was something else. My father is a tyrant, someone who will use his influence to do anything to get his way. Both Winter and I have escaped. But, I've heard rumors of a Schnee male in the household."

"So, you have a brother?"

"I don't keep tabs on my family, but yes, I have a brother named Whitley. He's about Yang's age. Anyway, mother has asked me to come to Atlas for a dinner. Father demands his daughters there for something. But, something seems off with mother's invitation."

"What about it?"

"I just think she had some other reason for asking me there. There are some secrets this family keeps locked up tight and I'm sure this might be some way of preventing me from telling any."

"You think she'll ask you to move back?"

"She knows I won't. But, I don't know what to do."

"Well, we could go to Atlas," Ruby shrugged. "I can take a couple days off and we can just go. You can introduce me to your brother and I can tell your dad I don't need his blessing to fuck you raw."

"*sigh* You're lucky I love you, dolt."

"But, of course, my lady. Now, how about I help you take your mind off the shackles of your family by introducing you to the shackles of our bed?"

"I'm not in the mood to even think of doing one of your activities, Ruby."

"Alright, alright. Just, let me know if you want me to help you enjoy losing some freedom."

"I'll keep in touch. But… I have to ask. Why do you shy away from Yang's father being mentioned like that? I know it's personal, but I've known you for twelve years and you've never spoken about it."

"It's not something I like to talk about," Ruby sighed.

"She's not Jaune's is she?" Weiss watched Ruby's eyes flick to her and to the room where Yang resided.

"I'd be honored to mother his kids," Ruby chuckled. "Believe you me, I like him a lot and when we were dating, I did enjoy his personality. But, he's with Pyrrha… now, if Pyrrha wanted to have a threesome, I'd be down for that shit immediately."

"Not on your life, Ruby Rose."

"What about if I got you pictures of Pyrrha's sweet ass?"

"I'd consider it if you got me into that threesome. I wouldn't let you hit something as good looking as Pyrrha without me."

"Didn't take you for the poly type," Ruby snickered.

"For Pyrrha, the exception could be made." Weiss crossed her arms. "With… one other exception."

"Yeah…" Ruby sighed. "I miss her too. But, yeah. Jaune's not the father. I do enjoy his company. Both he and Pyrrha are total newbies when they come in the shop. They both blush like schoolgirls as I show them the cool stuff we got."

"I figured they would *sigh*."

"All of our friends go in there for something or another. Even Nora and Ren. I mean we don't just sell that stuff. We sell stuff that's useful for even newbies who aren't even into that stuff."

"That girl is insane."

"Of course she is, but she's a good friend."

"What about Jaune's sister? That one who's with that engineer girl?"

"Jaune was caught by her walking in one time and followed him in. She was shocked, but then bought several items. She's worse than Jaune when it comes to being flustered."

"Back to the topic at hand." The adults lowered their voices. "Who is Yang's father?"

"He's, or rather he was, a family friend of my parents. His name is Taiyang Xiao Long."

"Yang Xiao Long. That has a ring to it."

"Yeah, but she'll never know about it. I hope I never see that creep again in my life."

"Why would… oh my god. Ruby…"

"Yeah," The crimsonette sighed. "That's what happened. No, I won't go into details. I'll need therapy for the next three weeks even going this far. Thankfully, she gained mostly Branwen genes. She looks like my aunt Raven with blonde hair."

"What have you told her?"

"Jaune offered to be the fall guy." Ruby chuckled softly. "I love that man. It didn't work out between us, but he's one of the greatest friends I've ever had."

"Weren't they looking into adoption?" Weiss asked, diverting the subject from its previous course.

"Yeah, this kid named Oscar or something. They said he's a real sweet kid. All I can say is he better not hit on me."

"Well, you do look like you're still sixteen," Weiss snickered.

"Well, that means you're about to commit a felony, Weiss Schnee." Ruby's arms snaked around Weiss' body, gripping her as Ruby hoisted her up with little problems. "Of course, you're shorter than me, so who looks younger then, huh?"

"Just because you grew more than I did doesn't mean you can claim I look younger." Weiss pouted.

"Well, let's go prove who's got more stamina then." Ruby carried her off to their bedroom. "We'll plan our trip in the morning."

"Alright," Weiss leaned on Ruby, resting her head on Ruby's.

* * *

And, so, we learn a bit more and we shall see Weiss' family next. I wonder what Weiss' mother had wanted Weiss to know. We'll find out soon.


End file.
